


this just in: a certain blond boy makes jason grace weak in the knees

by warmestbloggerever



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmestbloggerever/pseuds/warmestbloggerever
Summary: The line for ice skating is the longest, most boring thing Jason has ever seen in his life.(Lucky him, his future boyfriend is right in front of him.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5's prompt is "ice skating". But there is no actual ice skating, haha.

Jason _knew_ that they shouldn’t have come to Rockefeller Center in opening day, but Percy wouldn’t listen – which was to be expected, really. His friend lived for Christmas and snow and sports, so it wasn’t a surprise that ice skating held a special place in his heart (and that Jason _didn’t_ , ever since Percy found out he had never ice skated in his life).

Thus, it was _crucial_ and _imperative_ that he _personally_ took Jason to such an experience. And Jason was excited, albeit a little scared of falling too much and too hard, but it would be worth it, he was sure.

He just had to wait in the line a little. “A little” being half an hour, so far.

Well. Everything in life had a price, he supposed.

He just wished he’d brought his earphones with him. The place was quite noisy and there wasn’t much to do – he’d already had some staring contests with the little girl who was in front of him, eaten some cotton candy Percy had bought, and took random photos of the place, so he was a bit bored now.

So he lazily paid attention to the little girl as she tugged the hand of the tall blond boy beside her and watched as he (her older brother, maybe?) leaned down so she could whisper something in his ear.

Unfortunately (or not), they _were_ pretty close to Jason, and the girl’s whisper was loud enough that he could hear it too.

“The man behind us looks like Captain America.” She informed the boy.

Beside him, Percy snickered at the same time Jason did, but the laughter died as soon as the blond in front of them looked up at them.

Because this boy? He made Jason’s heart stop.

Jason wasn’t sure what did it. Maybe the contrast of his blue, blue eyes against the sun-kissed skin. Maybe the multitude of freckles decorating him everywhere Jason could see (his face, his neck). Maybe the single eyebrow raised in a mute question.

(It was all of those.)

“Hi.” Percy immediately said, and Jason couldn’t tell if he could react this quickly because he was already used to embarrassing situations, or if he was trying to show this stranger that he, unlike Jason, could be smooth and calm (which he absolutely couldn’t) (and he shouldn’t be flirting with strangers anyway. He _was_ compromised to two people, after all – Annabeth and Nico).

(For the record, Jason wasn’t sure why he was thinking about flirting – this boy was _clearly_ too out of his league.)

“Hi.” The stranger drawled the word, eyebrow still raised, and Jason’s palms started sweating, despite the cold.

“I’m Percy.” He introduced himself. “This is Jason. Jason Grace.”

And _oh_ , he could now see what Percy was trying to do and it was _so much worse_ than what he’d anticipated. Jason gave his buddy a very, very alarmed look from the corner of his eyes which Percy, of course, blissfully ignored.

Instead, he opened his mouth and kept talking, for Jason’s utter horror.

“Hashtag, give Captain America a boyfriend, am I right?”

Fuck.

Jason closed his eyes, accepting his fate, and breathed in deeply once. This was _precisely_ why he shouldn’t listen to Percy _ever again_. That boy was a madman. Why was his life like this?

Yet the stranger laughed, surprised.

“I’m _so_ sorry about him.” Jason said in all honesty, opening his eyes at last.

The boy was giving him an amused, curious smile – and it was something natural on his face; beautiful like everything about him.

“It’s okay, Captain Jason Grace.” He said. “I’m Will Solace, by the way.”

“Will!” They all started when the little boy beside Will called him, almost hissing. Will immediately turned his attention to him, taking his eyes away from the child only once in order to give their surroundings a quick survey.

“What?”

“Mom said not to talk to strangers!” The child reprimanded, his tone one of disbelief.

“Ah. Right. Uh…” Will had his mouth open, but no words came out. Jason too tried frantically to think of an excuse that wouldn’t incentivize the kids to just accept anything any creep might tell them, but his mind was too slow right now.

Will, on the other hand, looked right at him after a moment.

“Then maybe Jason Grace should give me more information about him so he’s less of a stranger.” He said. “His phone number, maybe.”

Jason was pretty sure that if he’d been drinking anything, he’d have choked on it.

Percy let out a long and loud “ooh” beside him, the children still looked somewhat doubtful, and Will gave him an expectant look, lifting an eyebrow again – he must do that a lot.

“Sure.” The word left his mouth without permission, sounding as unbelieving as Jason felt.

Will smiled at him before unlocking his phone and handing it to him.

“There.” He told – what Jason assumed were – his siblings. “And I’ll make sure to tell mom _all_ about him when I get home.”

Then he winked at Jason and gave the phone in his hands a meaningful look, which made Jason look down too.

Phone number! Right.

This was also when he realized he had his mouth open (Jesus Christ, since _when_?), and promptly closed it. He typed his number in, saved himself as Captain America before he could think too much about it, and called himself so he’d have Will’s number as well.

Will laughed at the name once he had his phone back and saw he’d already made the call.

“Perfect. I’ll text you.”

“It’s his first time here.” Percy said, the words almost unintelligible due to how fast he’d uttered them. “Maybe you could teach him how to ice skate without falling on his butt. Tomorrow, maybe? Same time? If you’re free?”

Will looked at Percy with an uncertain smile, as if both amused and unsure what to think of his interference. Jason, on the other hand, just gave him a look that hopefully conveyed how much he wanted to hug him _and_ kill him at the same time.

Then he looked back at Will.

“I’m free tomorrow morning, so if you were too…” Jason added, and having Will’s attention back on him made his mind momentarily blank. _Shit, what was he going to say again_? “It– That’d be nice. A-And, uh, there’s a café nearby that we could go to, afterwards. If you want to.”

“Ice skating and coffee. Sounds good.” Will smiled again, a little different this time. It was not as big as his other grins, but his eyes seemed more genuine in their happiness. He hadn’t even noticed Will hadn’t been all that honest in his smiles until he saw this one.

“Okay. I’ll– text you. Or maybe you text me.”

“Yeah, that works.”

Jason took in a deep breath.

“It’s a date, then.” His attempt to sound confident was pathetic, but Will laughed and winked at him before turning to look at the little girl, who had tugged his hand again, so he reckoned it was fine.

Jason breathed out slowly, and Percy elbowed him multiple times, giggling the way he did when he couldn’t contain his joy.

…Okay, okay! He took it all back: Percy was a genius and he’d definitely listen to him more often.

It was worth it, after all.


End file.
